1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to packaging for electric lamps and particularly to tubular electric lamps. More particularly the invention is concerned with a packing tray for tubular lamps.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Fluorescent lamps are commonly stacked and then shipped in an outer case. The lamps are divided and cushioned one from another so they do not crash into each other during shipping. On arrival the outer carton is frequently placed on an open shelf and used as a dispenser. As lamps are selected they are removed from the outer carton. As more lamps are removed the separating materials, which in the past have been pulpwood tray dividers, soft packing materials such as singleface wrappers, and other cushioning materials, either pull out with the lamps or become disorganized and free to move making it difficult to reload the case for display, storage or recycling purposes. There is then a need for a packing structure that continues to function despite the number of lamps removed from the outer carton. At the same time, the packing material must be able to be nested in condensed forms to efficiently ship and store them before and after they are used to ship the fluorescent lamp products. It is expensive to ship, hold and recycle bulky packing materials. There is then a need for a packing structure that is easily condensed for original shipping and storing, and also for return.